Build talk:Mo/W GvG RC Monk
Just added this, as it seems crazy to have a Mo/A RC (which no one uses) but no Mo/E RC (which everyone uses). : I actally see more Mo/A RCs than Mo/Es.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:50, 5 July 2007 (CEST) The attributes are a matter of personal taste. 14,10,10 is also viable. It's my first build post, so apologies if I've put it in the wrong place or messed up some other way. I Noob I 04:42, 4 July 2007 (CEST) There's nothing wrong with it, but you could have just included a note of Glyph of Lesser Energy in the existing RC instead of making a whole new build, since they serve the same roles and have only minor differences. Tycn 05:38, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :This is definitely a better build than the other one though. Glyphs are becoming more and more common than Mo/Me's and for good reason- it allows casting of those pricey 10-15 energy spells (Aegis, Shield of Regeneration, etc) with little to no impact on energy reserves. --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 05:44, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :Oh, and this more the meta than Channeling builds. Give a monk e-management without putting him in harm's way. --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 05:45, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yes, if we're going for a single RC build, this should be the one and there should be variants on this page for the less common /A, /W and /Me versions imo. I Noob I 06:53, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Not another RC build, i think this against PW:WELL. Mgelo21 08:56, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :Aside from mending touch (eagdsuiybf), this build is better than the others. We can merge them, but this will end up being the prominent RC build. -Auron 08:59, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::I call for merge. -- Nova -- ( ) 09:26, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::Merge sounds good to me. I'd also be happy to drop Mending Touch and Veil from the standard bar in this build and put in Sig of Devotion or Divine Spirit and Deny Hexes, which I think is more common now. Can we also merge the two cripslash builds which differ by a single skill please? I Noob I 09:44, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::::If by single skill you mean Bull's Strike and S&MS, then no. If by single skill you mean Plague Touch and Mending Touch, yes. -Auron 09:46, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::::By single skill I mean Healing Signet vs Conjure. I actually already added a Conjure variant to the main Cripslash build before I noticed there were two Cripslash pages, so I'd just delete the Conjure version. I Noob I 10:25, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::: I support merging them(and merging the two LoD/infuse monks, too, and a lot of the ZB builds(although perhaps they should be archived)), however I think it should be pointed out that GoLE-Aegis is mostly wasted on most monks in non-hex builds in the current meta, since you've already got an aegis on the runner and the bsurge usually. Shield of Deflection is the main counterexample, as well as most monk runners(we need more of those builds(I'm going to start working on an SoR right now), as well), because you already need GoLE to help with the cost of SoD. ::::Not many teams take Aegis in their midline any more because it's too interruptable there. It's much more common for the BS to take a ward or Convert Hexes. The RC and the flagger normally carry the only Aegises in the current meta. I Noob I 10:25, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::::I really don't get the obsessive defensive-ness of the current meta. 2-3 aegises, a defensive anthem, a watch yourself, maybe a shield's up, bsurge, wards, 2.5 monks, and they still let people die occasionally. It's like hexway, but with less damage and worse monks. :/ Besides, no one on a team is safe from ranger interrupts, because rangers are even more invincible than paragons!, be they ganker, backline, midline, or even runners. Not sure if rangers or mesmers are more common for disruption in the current meta, though. --Edru viransu 10:43, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Merges are retarded. Keep the builds apart. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:40, 4 July 2007 (CEST) lol i love the straightforward name - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:05, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :The name is so...original. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:10, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::rofl. love the name Azn atheist 20:56, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :::lol who woulda seen aegis in there-Alpha fireborn 21:33, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Whatever the meta is, whatever is going on, these builds need to be merged. I can't just write up another Shadow Prison sin changing out Expose Defenses for Feigned Neutrality or something like that and get it vetted. This is exactly what many people's concern was; how duplicates of builds are going to be managed. This one might be better, it probably is better than the existing RC, but it needs to be merged! -- Nova -- ( ) 18:17, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :I don't really care either way, but I guess one argument for not merging is that the builds aren't just 1 skill different, they have different secondaries and different attribute points. The attribs in particular are a little clunky to deal with in the variants section. I Noob I 19:39, 6 July 2007 (CEST) ::How about one main RC page (or whatever the build is) wit h links to all the different versions. That would atleast keep the main build index pages less cluttered. Needs update Does this build lose now with nerf to Aegis? The GvG tag might need to be removed... and where is the outdated build template? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 21:17, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :No. This doesn't need any tags removed. You should be able to survive being in earshot of your midline for 2.75 seconds. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 21:20, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm glad that Aegis has been fixed. Now it's about on par with Defensive Anthem in terms of viability, and there'll be no more of that chaining across the map crud. -Kaelor 23:09, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :::Aegis is really somewhat buffed for this build. The only difference is that it won't prot people who are split or the runner when he's not at stand. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:32, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::::The reduced energy cost is good for iQ monks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:32, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Good for everyone. You don't need GoLE now, though GoLE is still a nice skill anyway. Anyway, added a variant note about guardian, since every RC bar I've ever seen (that matters) since the SoD nerf has it for either mend touch or GoLE. Pluto 09:57, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Votes Are some of the listed votes wrong because people don't know what innovation is? Diablos Soul 18:31, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, but it doesn't matter too much. Those votes aren't keeping it out of the "Great" section. Zuranthium 15:29, 8 February 2008 (EST) Well Discuss. --Frosty 07:46, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Removing HA tag Removed HA tag, channeling + SoA are the only things run for prots in tombs--Golden19pxStar 15:57, 26 November 2008 (EST)